Treat or Threat
by NinjaFalcon90
Summary: The child brawlers are out trick-or-treating with Link and his friends. It is a normal night until the children ecounter a spooky problem. Short Halloween one-shot.


"Are you guys ready?" Ness excitedly asked his friends as they left the Smash Mansion to go trick-or-treating. He was wearing a pirate costume; the costume consisted of a red pirate hat, a dark blue jean vest over a striped, long-sleeved shirt, brown shorts, and tall, black leather boots.

"Yeah!" Lucas exclaimed as he twirled around his glittering, red and yellow magician costume. His pointed hat, which was decorated with sparkling star patterns, drooped clumsily.

"I'm ready!" Toon shouted excitedly, his cat-like eyes shining with joy. He felt heroic, as he was dressed a replica of Link's costume.

"We are!" The Ice Climbers answered in union. Nana was wearing a Coke can costume in contrast to Popo's costume; his costume was a Pepsi can costume.

"Yes!" Villager called out. A large cooking pan, which was part of his Donnel costume, tipped over his eyes.

"Let's go!" Ness was about to lead his friends down the front yard to the neighborhood when an older voice stopped them.

"Wait, we need to come with you!" Link called to the kids as he, Marth, Ike, Roy, and Pit quickly followed them. Link was dressed in a wolf costume, which had a resemblance to Wolf Link. It consisted of a hooded jacket, gloved paws, tall black boots, beige jeans, and a furry tail. Marth was dressed in a Hinata cosplay. He nearly looked exactly like the Angel Beats character; the only difference was his eyes. Ike was garbed in an Ike (From South Park) costume for the giggles. To add more humorous effects to the mercenary's costume, Roy wore a Kyle costume, even though he originally wanted to be his father Eliwood. The father and son nearly looked identical to each other. Just to scare all of the Doctor Who nerds, Pit decided to roam around the streets in a Weeping Angel costume.

"But why?" Popo pouted along with the other children.

"You guys are too young to go trick-or-treating in the streets by yourself." Ike explained. "We don't want anything to happen to you."

"Alright..." Villager softly sighed.

Roy saw the sadness gleaming in the children's eyes. With an encouraging grin, he stated, "Hey, if we come along, you guys can get about twice as much of candy! Doesn't that sound good?"

"Really?" Toon asked, his eyes widening in joy along with his friends.

"Really." Roy answered. He looked at Ike, Link, Pit, and Marth with a wink. "We don't really like to eat candy, do we?"

"I like to, but not a lot!" Pit replied.

"Same here." Link agreed with the angel.

Marth nodded at Pit's statement.

"No, I don't." Ike answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I prefer eating meat. To be honest, I'm just coming out here to spend time with you guys."

"What are we waiting for?!" Nana asked, unable to hide her excitement. "Let's go!"

"Alright!" Ike said. "Let's move out!"

As the brawlers walked down the streets towards the nearby neighborhood, they saw many children and teens garbed in unique costumes. A group of teenage girls dressed in princess costumes were laughing loudly. Boys ranging from six to ten years old shouted loudly as they ran down the sidewalk dressed in their Power Ranger suits. Their parents trailed behind them, keeping a close eye on them. A group of high school nerds were cosplaying as various characters from anime, video games, and movies.

The child brawlers quickly hurried towards a house decorated with silky spider webs on its bushes, spiders crawling on the windowsill, and Jack-o-lanterns. Several ghosts made of white cloth hung on the tree's branches. Once when they were on the doorstep, they repeatedly knocked on the door. A blonde woman dressed like a witch greeted them.

"Trick or treat!" the children said cheerfully in union, holding out their pails and bags.

The blonde smiled at the children's blissfulness and gave them an equal amount of candy. "Here you go." she gently said.

As the children thanked her and headed their way, she noticed the older brawlers standing behind them. "Would you like some too?"

"Sure!" Link answered. "Thanks!"

From that point on, the trick-or-treaters' exploration went smoothly. They acquired a pack of gum from their local dentist Dr. John, who reminded them to brush their teeth thoroughly. Mr. Growch, the solo cashier of the convenience store, gave them each a small bag of cookies, as all of the candies at his store were sold out. Strangely, he was in a pretty good mood, as he was infamous for being crabby due to the lack of sleep. Upon ringing the doorbell of a gated home, as soon as the owner opened the door, a bold, arrogant Shih Tzu immediately rushed towards the "trespassing enemies", barking viciously. Smiling awkwardly, the owner gave the brawlers a candy bar.

By the time when they were almost at the end of the neighborhood, the brawlers' pails and bags were nearly filled to the top with snacks and candies.

"I bet we have over a hundred candies!" Ness said happily to his friends.

"For sure!" Toon agreed.

"We have one more house to go." Marth spoke up. "After that, we need to turn back."

Just then, a group of trick-or-treaters rushed by them faster than Sonic the Hedgehog, screaming hysterically in fright.

"IT'S GONNA GET US!" a boy dressed like Iron Man shouted fearfully. "IT'S GONNA GET US!"

Ike raised an eyebrow as he watched the group hurry away in panic. "Err, what scared them?"

Pit shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Let's just go to the last house and go back home." Nana said, pointing to a lonely house draped in the shadows. It looked abandoned, as its paint was faded away and the lawn was growing with high stalks of grass and weeds.

The child brawlers hurried towards the house. Yet, as they stepped up to the doorstep, nervousness began to tingle their senses. Their felt an ominous atmosphere surrounding them. Something felt wrong.

Shrugging off their anxiety, the children each shakily knocked on the door. "T-Trick or t-treat!" they unsteadily cried out.

The door ghostly squeaked open. Mysteriously, no one greeted them. The interior of the house was completely made of tones of shadowy gray. Whispering anxiously to each other, the child brawlers looked at each other.

"Is this place abandoned?" Villager asked uneasily.

"It can't be!" Toon answered. "If it was, then how can the door open on its own?"

"A ghost could've opened it." Lucas frightfully suggested, clutching his rope in anxiety.

All of a sudden, a lady with skin as white as snow, long black hair that covered her face, and an old-fashioned white dress lunged out of the darkness directly at the children, hissing hoarsely. Shocked and scared out of their wits, the child brawlers shrieked panicky, their voices echoing down the streets. They dropped their pails and bags holding all of their precious candy and hurried away from the house, towards the older brawlers.

"What's wrong?" Link asked as Toon, Lucas, and Villager hurried into his arms, shaking uncontrollably.

"A g-g-ghost lady attacked us!" Ness stuttered as he clutched Marth. "A-And I think s-she took our candy!"

Ike, who was trying to comfort the hysterically sobbing Ice Climbers, gasped in disbelief. "What?! That can't be!"

"I sense that someone is behind this." Roy sternly said. He looked at the house and saw a light flash on. "Link, can you sneak closer to the house and see what's happening in there?"

"Yes!" With that, the blond Hylian garbed in a wolf costume stealthily snuck towards the window and looked inside the house. He saw several teenagers laughing uncontrollably. Piled on the ground, were countless numbers of candies. The child brawlers' pails and bags were sitting on a table.

"Wow, these children are like, so stupid!" Link heard a teenager say. "They are so easy to scare!"

"I know!" a teenager dressed like the Grudge replied. "This is a better way to get candy, man."

Resisting the urge to jump through the window and violently attack the teens, Link quickly snuck back to his friends.

"What did you see?" Pit asked curiously.

Link sighed in annoyance. "I saw a bunch of teenagers. Apparently, they have been scaring trick-or-treaters so they can take their candy."

Roy growled lividly and clutched his fists. "Nobody can do that! Can I march into their house and punch their lights out? I think they deserve it!"

"Roy, I don't think that's a good idea." Marth warned. "I think they will report you to the police." Roy looked down and nodded in understanding.

"Gather around everyone." Ike said, making all of the brawlers circle around him. "Listen, we need to teach these guys a lesson."

"How?" Lucas asked. "Are we going to ask them for our candy back?"

Ike shook his head no. "No, that's not going to work, since they are rebellious, stuck-up teens. Now, teenagers these days are into TV shows such as Dr. Who..."

* * *

The teenagers stopped talking when they heard someone knock on their door. Scrambling to their feet and quickly turning off the light, they whispered at each other to be quiet. The teen in the Grudge costume silently tip-toed to the front door, suddenly pulled it open, and hissed, scaring... Nothing! No one was at the front door! Wondering who knocked, the Grudge-teen stepped outside and looked around.

All of a sudden, a Weeping Angel plunged from the sky and soared directly towards the teen. Startled and confused, the teen leapt away and shouted.

"Huh?!" a teen exclaimed, turning on the lights. "Joe, what's wrong?" He spotted the Weeping Angel entering the house, hissing and growling. "OH MY

GOSH! IT'S A REAL WEEPING ANGEL! DON'T LOOK AWAY FROM IT!"

Fearing that the Weeping Angel might snap their necks in a blink of an eye, all of the teens stared at it. They did not notice six certain children sneaking into the house and taking their belongings. Once when they left, the Weeping Angel followed them, slamming the door shut.

"Oh... My... God..." one of the teens managed to choke out.

* * *

"Ha! That gotta teach them for messin' with us!" Roy said in triumph as he and his friends walked back to the Smash Mansion.

"You should had seen the look on their faces!" Pit snickered. "They were so scared, their faces were—" The angel never got to finish his sentence, as he erupted into uncontrollably laughter.

The rest of the brawlers laughed along. After when their finished chortling, Link said, "Kids, this is why we need to come with you. We don't want anyone to hurt you!"

Toon gave Link a large hug. "That's a pretty good reason!"

"Those teens gave me an idea." Ness naughtily spoke. "Maybe next year, instead of going trick-or-treating, we can scare the other children and take their candy!"

"That could work!" Popo replied, swinging his pail full of candy. "I mean, the teens had TONS of candies in their house! Wow!"

"Now children, it's not nice to do that." Marth gently scolded.

"Yeah." Pit agreed.

"If you guys are ever going to do that, I'll be willing to dress up and spook the life out of you!" Ike warned.

"Ike, judging by your costume, I don't think you'll be able to scare anyone." Roy mischievously remarked.

In response, Ike playfully and lightly kicked Roy, making the redhead topple and fall down on the sidewalk. With a comical scowl, he growled, "Hey, that was supposed to be my role!" All of the brawlers laughed at the redhead's joke as they helped him up and returned to the Smash Mansion.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Children, why didn't you take all of the candy?**

**OT: Happy Halloween! As a gift to my fans (Ifthereareany), I decided to make this one-shot. I know, it's kinda crappy. Especially with Pit being the weeping angel. I couldn't think of another costume for him! And I just needed to make a joke at Ike! XD**

**Hopefully, people enjoyed reading this (crappy) one-shot! Also, expect the first chapter of another story to be uploaded tomorrow! **


End file.
